Yes, dear
by Andra-ggfan
Summary: They're hiding from a wedding and Rory tries to explain the rules of marriage to Jess. Literati fluff and lots of it.


**A/N: My brother got married this weekend and in between tons of merciless mocking, this idea popped into my brain. As the summary says, it's just some Lit fluff. I hope you enjoy it and remember to leave a review. **

**

* * *

**They walked in the small office, away from the hustle and music of the wedding. Throwing himself down in an armchair, Jess sighed.

"Why do people have big weddings again?"

"Because they want a lot of gifts." Rory laughed, sitting down on a chair, careful not to mess up her dress.

"That seems about right." He smirked, looking at her.

"So you think that's the only reason for this wedding?" She asked him, smiling playfully.

"You have a better guess?" He countered.

"Could be because the bride is so madly in love with that jerk that she wanted as many people as possible to be there and celebrate with them."

"She is? Huh."

"Yeah, I think she is. Have you seen the way she looks at him?" Rory stood up and cupped his face in her hands, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"And you think that jerk, as you so nicely put it, loves her back?"

"I hope so."

"You're still not convinced?" He asked, taking her hand and making her sit in his lap.

"Well…I don't know." She grinned, looking at him.

"I think he loves her more than she'll ever know. Otherwise he wouldn't have given in to her pleading and pouting for a big wedding, would have never worn a tux and definitely would have never written his own vows. I also think she makes him so happy it's not even normal and there's absolutely no one else in the world he would rather spend the rest of his life with."

"I love you, Jess." She smiled again, hugging him tightly.

"Love you too…" He kissed her temple, running his hand over her arm. "Mrs. Mariano."

She pulled back and looked at him. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it does." He kissed her temple again and smiled.

"We should go back there soon." Rory pointed to the door.

"You think they miss us?"

"It's kind of hard not to notice that the girl wearing the big white dress is no longer there. I'm not exactly hard to spot. And mom really can't cover for us for that long." She answered, arranging the folds of the dress.

"Maybe they'll think we went away for good. They can certainly continue the party without us."

"It's our wedding, Jess. They're here to be with us. We can't just disappear."

"What if I kidnap you and never let you go again? That way you'll have an excuse for when they get mad at you. You can just blame me."

"Oh, don't worry, I will. From now on, you're to blame for everything."

"I am?" He chuckled, playing with her hand.

"Yep. That's what you signed today. It says that from now on you have to listen to everything I say, fulfill my every whim and wish, get the blame if anything goes wrong and have to answer everything with 'Yes, dear'." Rory grinned.

"Huh…I don't remember the marriage license saying all that."

"Should have read the small print then."

"Yes, dear."

Rory just laughed again, kissing him softly. "You're picking up. You'll be the perfect husband in no time."

"Yes, dear." He chuckled again, making her laugh even harder.

"Good boy!"

"I don't know what the correct answer to that one is. Woof?"

"You're absolutely insane." She cupped his face in her hand, trying to breathe normally again, but still giggling.

"Yes, dear." He answered, trying to stay as serious as he could and made her break into another fit of giggles. When she finally calmed down again, he kissed her softly. "Any other rules I should know about?"

"None that I can think of right now. But I do reserve the right to add to that list as I see fit." She pointed her finger at him. "And don't even dare say 'yes, dear' because I will never stop laughing again."

"Wouldn't dream of it…" He paused for a second, looking at her. "…Dear."

She just shook her head, grinning. "Now I actually get to spend the rest of my life wondering why I married you."

"Let's see…how did you put it earlier? Because I'm the one."

_Earlier that day, as they stood in front of Rev. Skinner and all their friends and family._

"_Jess, we've know each other for ten years. We have been together through everything, both good and bad and, through all that, there was always a part of me that knew that you were the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I think fate knew that as well because we kept being thrown together even when our stubbornness was keeping us apart. You are amazing and you make me happier than I ever dreamed I could be. I don't understand how you do it, but you always seem to know the right things to do and say to make me feel better and the more I think of it, the more I am aware of the fact that you are the one. You make me feel loved and wanted and cherished. Today, as we stand here, I promise to love you always, to be there next to you every step of the way and to help you fulfill all your dreams. " She wiped a few tears away and he squeezed her hand quickly. _

"Hey! If you get to use that, I get to use what you said as well!" She pointed out, still grinning.

"_Rory, I love you. There is no other way for me to put that and, in the end, all the other things I could say still boil down to that. You believed in me, even when I gave you no reason to. I am the person I am today because of you, because you were there and always kept telling me that I can do more. You're smart and strong and absolutely incredible. My words will never be enough to tell you what you mean to me but know that, no matter what lies ahead of us, I will be there next to you, facing it with you and forever loving you."_

"Huh…ok." He smiled, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on it. "I'm fine with it."

"Spoilsport!" She teased, drawing his lips with her fingers.

"About a hundred people heard me say that. There's no taking it back now. They all know I'm a sap."

"My sap." She smiled, kissing him softly.

"Yours." He accepted, nodding.

"Forever?"

"You mean this whole marriage thing doesn't come with an expiry date? Someone should have really told me sooner. I don't think I would have gone through with it, had I known."

"Jess!" She tried not to start laughing again, but ended up giggling. "Way to ruin the moment. Again."

"That's why I'm here. Forever." He pulled her in for a kiss, his hand cupping her face gently. They were interrupted by Lorelai knocking and opening the door.

"Sorry to bother you guys but people are wondering where you are. It's kind of hard not to notice that the stars of the wedding are missing."

"We'll be out in a minute, mom." Rory replied and Lorelai nodded.

"See you out there."

As soon as Lorelai was out, Rory stood up and took Jess' hand, dragging him to his feet.

"You heard mom. We have to go socialize again."

"Ugh." He grunted, making a face. "Weddings are too much trouble. I'm never getting married again."

"You better not. I'm planning for this one to stick." She smiled at him and kissed him quickly. "Now we have to go before grandma comes looking for us."

He smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist and opening the door. "Yes, dear."


End file.
